Darkwing Duck
Real Name: Drake Mallard Greatest Strength: His competence when he gets dangerous Greatest Weakness: His ego makes it hard to work in a team sometimes Character Darkwing Duck is the heroic defender of St. Canard and a loyal alley of Dib and his pals. Darkwing has ego problems and trust issues with reformed villains which makes him hard to work with. Nevertheless he is a hero who protects his daughter Gosalyn and acts fatherly to his other friends par Bender who is older than him. Slade Strikes Back He first made his appearance in Slade strikes back where he left to find Dib and others while been pursued by his archenemy Negaduck and Scourge. He eventually found Edd and they worked together to find Dib. He fought Negaduck and Fearsome Five many times and came out on top. He then was invited to X's Wedding as a friend to him. The V Team Island Adventure He made a cameo in The V Team Island Adventure when a piece of Alt Doof's machine landed on his house. The Great Time Travel Adventure He returned in The Great Time Travel Adventure as a major character and was kidnapped by his future self Darkwarrior Duck and his boss.He eventually escaped with Bender's help and went to find his pals Launchpad and Carl. Then he went with them and Django to rescue Coco and Crash Bandicoot from MD, Alt Doof and Darkwarrior's control. Like said he found it hard to work with his archenemy Negaduck here. Darkwing is shocked to learn he is going to become the dictator Darkwarrior so he needs to find a way to avoid becoming like him. Eventually the Apocalypse comes in and he decides to sacrifice himself to rescue his friends because he fears what he will do to his friends especially Lizbeth. Darkwing was eventualy brought back following the defeat of Toffee and Bill Cipher at Bender and Skipper's hands who had the spear resued to bring him back in their live LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Dib, Bubbles, Milo, Edd, Darkwing are all brought back temporarily from the dead by Lizbeth, Boomer, Hunson Abadeer, Maka, Soul and the V Crusaders though they're all don't know who they are haven lost their memories so Nina, Marceline, Starfire, Jorgen, Finn, Julian and Django who Lizbeth called help do it while Boomer has a picnic date with Lizbeth where the two talk about what went on when Garak informs of an attack on the Paradise Kingdom where they all go to. They Investigate the Paradise Lost Kingdom with help from Ryan Hardy a friend of Lizbeth and the V Crusaders. Julian assumes it's demons and he's right then He learns of Pan before they all go driving. Homer reveals that Springfield is under attack which gets him up in arms until the whole group meets Jack Bauer who phones to assure Homer's family is fine and that they should find him. Darkwing re-meets with Bender and Skipper though he is shocked that Slade and Anti Cosmo are there and that he thinks they're evil.though they work together. Dib, Bubbles, Milo, Lizbeth, Boomer, Edd, Darkwing, Casper, Wendy, Starfire, Julian, Jorgen, Nina, Finn, Marceline and Django with Hunson wander into cavern 1 where time in Casper and Wendy's Universe froze and they did everything possible in the world. They end up stumbling upon a loyalty which Lizbeth and Boomer pass and go looking for a piece of the final puzzle piece. Darkwing works with M.O.D.A.B to get to The Neo Umbrella Corps and works with Double D to take out and defeat Neyla which they do succeed in and after it they are brought back to the spirit world despite what Isabella said. The Alternate Ending to LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour In the alternate ending planned, Darkwing would have survived the events of the stories until The Multi-Universal War of Destiny and instead it was Starfire that died instead. Darkwing when the team sees Bender, DW points out that maybe he drank too much and is having a hallucinating hangover. Category:Characters Category:Roleplaying Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Heroes Category:Non Humans Category:Superheroes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters hailing from the Darkwing Duck Universe Category:Characters who Debutted in Slade Strikes Back Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Chaotic Good Category:Action Hero Category:Birds Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Deceased Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Special Agents Category:Type II Anti Heroes Category:Type III Anti Heroes Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Beginning Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Deuteragonists Category:Decoy Heroes and/or Protagonists Category:Weak but Skilled Characters Category:Major Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Major Characters in the Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Pawns Category:Time Travelers Category:Major Heroes of The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Bald Characters Category:Badass Normal Category:Caped Characters Category:Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Characters in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Major Characters of the first half of M.O.D.A.B and B Team Storyline Category:Major Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Enemies of The Joker's Forces Category:Enemies of Hunson and his Empire Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Anime Empire`s allies Category:Major Heroes Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Jim Cummings Category:Heroes in Slade Strikes Back Category:Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Members of Team Ironhide Category:Main Members of M.O.D.A.B in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Heroes with Bad Publicity Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters out of Focus Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Awesome Characters Category:Likable Characters Category:Virtotic Best Buds Category:Past Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (FrederikPrime17's story) Category:Characters favorite by MysteryandFantasyStudio Category:Character in Protectors of the Multi-Universe Category:Characters Menslady125 loves the most Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Enemies of Overlord's Arachnid Rebellion Category:Animated characters Category:Characters hailing from the Ducktales Universe Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead Category:Characters who break the 4th wall Category:Characters in The4everreival's stories Category:Characters in The Elseworld Saga Category:Characters in Dib's Elseworld Story Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Chris Diamantopoulos Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire